Wo Bist Du?
by Urufumaru
Summary: Happy birthday smoshy. Even though it's a day or two too late. Led towards an exit. Hope for a renewed future. Only to find out that your guide never really wanted to help you. The revelation; the pang in your chest. The friend without a face, the wise reassuring voice; never more. Locked up with the key thrown away. Sent down to the deep bottomless pit of an ocean. Wo bist du?


Author's note:

Halleluja here I am. Back from the grave. Now excuse me while I crawl back to the dirty hole I emerged from again, while letting the next year fly by my head buried beneath the ground.

This is a story dedicated to 1. This was supposed to be some kind of birthday present, but because I am a complete twat I forgot about this and now it's delayed. In short, this was supposed to be on the 21st. So happy belated birthday.

In case there are people who are reading this who also reads my other stories: Fear not. Because I have the eleventh chapter on LIAH all planned out, the same can be said about ''Killing men is a strange kind of fame''. All that is missing is the whole writing part, and from my experience that is a fairly crucial part in this whole fanfiction ordeal.

**Warning: **This is a different style of writing than I usually write in. As in: Overuse of symbols and metaphors. And a lot of game-references(games that are not from Nintendo)

* * *

Wo bist du? 

_Ich liebe dich_

''I love you.''

Beautiful,sincere words came out of the slighter man's mouth.

''And I love you.'' A calloused hand went down and stroked Link's cheek. Pale blue eyes looking with such love and kindness towards the one standing before him.

Snake gripped the blond's face, his right hand joined the other one; and together, they cradled beautiful face of the love of his life.

Slowly, gently; passionately, needy. Muscles seeking out each other. Hands, grabbing everything in their reach. Until they finally manage to settle themselves.

Heat spreading through their bodies; like a foul taint devouring its victim. Some fight it, while others welcome it. Embracing the feeling, blissful but deadly; divine but sinful. A pending doom that will give you all that you wanted in exchange for yourself. Your mind, your body, your soul.

Like taking in none other than the very assassin sent to kill you as your lover. Receiving raw, exiting intimacy by paying the risk of having the one who held you during the nights, stab you during the afterglow.

Mortals live, just to die.

_Ich liebe dich nicht_

''I don't love you!''

Harsh, sharp words came out of the blond man's mouth.

''But I love you.'' A trembling hand reached forth, and tried to stroke Link's cheek. Pale blue eyes seeking desperately after the ones that he knew were in front of him.

Snake's hand was quickly swatted away, but the persistent appendages refused to respond to the blond's action. Instead, they wrapped themselves around the resisting body; holding him still, trying their best to calm him down.

Just like when a concealed blade had just been revealed; assumptions, misunderstandings and correct guesses were made.

Was the blade hidden within the sleeve going to severe the vein that brought the liquid that was necessary for it to live? One wrong step, and it would be over.

_Ich liebe dich nicht mehr_

''I don't love you anymore.''

Dull, empty, monotonous words left the shorter man's mouth.

''I still love you.'' A slightly quivering hand reached forth, and planted itself on those soft cheeks; the previously wet trail already having dried up.

Link did not welcome the gesture, nor push it away. He just let it simply, _happen_.

No more. Ceasing to exist. Hidden away, forgotten by the rest of the world. Being left alone on the bottom of the vast Atlantic ocean. And what had been left, would deform and mutate beyond recognition. However, the slight hint of humanity would still linger in their warped minds. Whispering promises about killing you if you dared come close and retrieve the treasure they wielded.

With the knowledge that if you were ever going to be able to even get as much as a glimpse of the treasure; you would have to stoop down to their level. Let your body change forever, denying it the right to transform back to its original state.

Led towards an exit. Hope for a renewed future. Only to find out that your guide never really wanted to help you. The revelation; the pang in your chest. The friend without a face, the wise reassuring voice; never more.

Locked up with the key thrown away. Sent down to the deep bottomless pit of an ocean.

_Wo bist du?_

''Where are you?''

A groggy voice asked the darkness. Hands searching around blindly.

''I'm here, my love. I'm not going anywhere.'' Two arms wrapped themselves, almost instinctively, around the slim waist belonging to Link.

It was always like this. He would always search around in the darkness, only to be found himself cradled in the arms of love, Snake. Like a never-ending circle.

Like a balanced force trying to unbalance itself, by clashing with each other. Fire, water, wind; battling for dominance. Rock, paper, scissor; when all of them were out on the same time. No one could possibly win.

Just one everlasting circle.

_Wo bist du!?_

''Where are you!?''

Panic, distress, uneasiness. Several emotions battling against each other at once. Voice hoarse from repeating those three words over and over again.

No response; not even a single peep.

The end. He was all alone. No arms to wrap around him securely. No deep, gruff voice to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

Nothing. Just vast emptiness as far as eyes can see.

A large forest with nothing but hostiles; not a single ally or friend. Just him out there, alone.

He would've done anything to just get a glimpse of someone. Even if he knew that the only person they would send him would never approach him directly. A battle of wits. A battle he would lose.

Well, he guessed he deserved it. This was it. This was:

_The End._

* * *

Author's note:

This story was inspired by the song appropriately named ''Wo bist du?'' by Rammstein. And in case some might think that I am officially back, I am sorry to disappoint. I'm still not done with the gay cowboy story I'm doing, and I am also writing a one-shot that I have planned to post before more gay cowboy sex can commence.

I will try to get my mind set back into IkexLink(even though this was SnakexLink, but whatever), but I find it very difficult setting my mind on the 'forbidden' love between a pointy eared teen with a strange hatred for pottery and a not-so-pointy eared teen with a strange love for spicy food, while I'm busy running around a floating city controlling a not-so-pointy eared middle aged man who has to scarf down food the second he sees it.

Reviews are looking real fine. I would've liked some of those.


End file.
